


Stargazing

by xanaxhoe



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Dan - Freeform, Haigh school, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanaxhoe/pseuds/xanaxhoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is like a storm, taking Phil with him, on the wildest of adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the most amazing person in existence: Carter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+most+amazing+person+in+existence%3A+Carter).



> I thjnk this is my first actual fanfiction. I hope you like it! (^_^)

We were sitting on the hood of my car and just.. talking. I don't know why we drove here. I don't know why we were looking at the stars at 1 in the morning. I only knew we had school tomorrow, and that we didn't give a fuck about it. There was nothing there for us in school. People who had built walls around themselves, every single one of them. Nobody's in the open. Nobody wants the world to see the real them. A perfect world is the one in which all people are perfect, apparently. I think perfect is impossible. Perfect is ugly. Stars aren't lined up perfectly. And all those imperfections in your favourite person's face? They all get put together like a puzzle to form something beautiful.

He was happy right now. Not the fake happy. Not the one that comes automatically to please expectations. We were genuinely happy with letting go. Letting go of responsibilities, the concept of time.. money... it was all fake to us. We were children. Well, we were 17, but we were young enough to think we could blame everythjng on this monster called society. 'Plastic people, plastic world' was our motto.

I remember leaning over to kiss him on one specific night. It was nothing special. 'Fireworks' is such a cliché. 'The birth of a star'? Nah. It just kinda felt like that moment when it's winter and it starts snowing. Everything's calm. Even if there's noise, there's nothing you have to worry about. It's so pure. Yes, that's what it felt like; the pure, beautiful snow connecting with the trampled down, used ground for the first time. He was the snow. So fragile, I could imagine him melt. "What... what was that?" He asked.

"A kiss. Nothing more than a touch, a connection if you give it thought. No gesture really is... real."

"Oh." He nodded. Maybe he had expected more. Maybe he wanted more than this. Everything else from that night is kinda blurry.

Some other time we were there again. 'There' as in the spot we always drive to, to stargaze. God, i hate that word. Makes looking at the stars sound like some kind of job. Oh wait...Astrologists. Yeah, that. But anyway, we were talking about aliens, I think. _Of course_ aliens exist. If the universe is as big as we think it is, that is. Sometimes I thought he could just aswell be an alien. His eyes were blue. A little green on the inside sometimes, a tiny spark of yellow, but mostly blue. A cold blue. Kinda like ice. But how could something so cold be so warm, so reassuring? I felt safe with him. Too safe, maybe. I just got lost in his eyes sometimes. Forgot to listen to what he was talking about. I loved those trips in the middle of the night. Especially because of the thrill of sneaking out. It was great.

I miss him.


End file.
